Bad Dog
by bri-notthecheese
Summary: Mello royally pisses Matt off and tries to make it up to him. Unfortunately (or fortunately), Matt has ideas of his own on what kind of punishment Mello deserves.
"I can't believe you!"

"Mattie, it's really not that big of a deal-"

"Not that big a deal?! Are you fucking kidding me?"

Matt slammed the door as he followed Mello into their cluttered apartment. Mello winced slightly, but was otherwise unperturbed.

"At least you waited until we got in the apartment to scream."

Matt halted. _Seriously?_

"This isn't a joke, _Mello_ ," he said, making sure to emphasize the full name. "You can laugh all you want, but that was a really shitty thing to do."

Mello at least had the decency to look ashamed. "I know. I'm sorry. But…" he said as he prowled closer, "I can make it up to you."

"Fuck off." Matt pushed past him. "You can't fuck your way out of everything, asshole."

"Language," Mello chastised. "I know you're mad and I get it. I'm an asshole. But I also don't know what you want me to do about it now."

Matt slumped onto the couch and started up the PS4. He was so done with this conversation. "You could start by leaving me alone."

He heard Mello huff with frustration, but thankfully he didn't say anything as he left the room. He heard running water a second later. _I hope you slip in the shower._

~x~

After slaying several waves of enemies, Matt was feeling considerably better. He was still thoroughly pissed, but hacking and slashing through cartoon monsters helped get most of the frustration out. The situation had moved to the back of his mind…that is, until Mello came sauntering into the room in black sweatpants and a loose black tank top. Matt immediately pulled his goggles over his eyes and focused all of his attention on his game.

Mello didn't say anything, but he sat down on the floor in a space off to the side of the couch and TV. His towel was still draped around his neck and his hair was still wet, leaving droplets all over his shoulders and arms. Matt was instantly suspicious. His aura practically screamed fake innocence. But since Mello didn't appear to be doing anything deliberately distracting, he would ignore him for now.

He continued his quest, fighting off enemy spawns as they appeared. He had nearly forgotten Mello was there, until…

"Unf!"

Matt twitched. _The fuck?_ But he wasn't going to give Mello the satisfaction of looking over.

"Ah!"

Matt took a deep breath. Whatever Mello was doing, this was going to get obnoxious really fast. _Why does he sound so hot…?_

"Uh!"

 _What the hell. Fine._ Matt glanced over at his boyfriend and instantly the pieces clicked together. Mello was doing sit-ups and every time he sat up, he made sure to accompany it with a loud and breathy grunt.

 _You've got to be shitting me. He just fucking showered. Innocent, my ass._ Matt's rage spiked again and he grabbed the remote and jacked up the sound to full volume. He tried to continue his game.

"Oh! Hah! Uhh!"

Matt was loath to admit he was turned on by this. He could lie to himself as much as he wanted, but the bulge in his jeans told a different story. _Fucking hell._

 _Two can play at this game._

Matt stood at stretched; making certain his shirt rode up and exposed his toned abdomen. The huffing halted, and Matt smirked internally. He slowly dragged his goggles off of his head, mussing his hair once it was free. He _knew_ Mello loved his head goggle-free when they had sex, but he wasn't going to give in to him. If Mello wanted it, he had to come and beg.

Just as he turned to glance at the blond, Mello went down for a push-up. His arm muscles bulged and Matt lost his edge. _Dammit, dammit._ Why did his boyfriend have to be so fucking hot?

He watched Mello do a few more pushups…watching as his arms pumped his body up and down, up and down, up…and down… as the water trailed down, down his arm, glistening like sweat…

 _Shit. Shitshitshitshit._

What else could he do? He could _not_ give in. But Mello had so many more tricks up his sleeve. Matt was still angry…but that only made his arousal worse. What could he do…?

His eyes latched on to the towel around Mello's neck. That could work.

Matt slowly stretched his arms once more, turning slightly away from Mello. He grabbed the shirt and dragged it over his head. By the time it was off, he knew he had Mello's full, yet silent attention.

"Since it's so loud in here and I can't hear my game, I think I'll be the one showering now." Matt tossed his shirt onto Mello's head and stepped out of the room.

Not two seconds later, before Matt had even stepped into the bathroom, Mello burst around the corner and shoved Matt into the wall.

Attacking his neck with kisses, Mello growled, "Didn't like my exercising?"

Matt moaned as he grabbed on to Mello's head. "Couldn't…concentrate…"

Mello squeezed Matt's ass while he busied himself with leaving marks on his boyfriend's neck. Matt snatched a handful of hair and pulled Mello back.

"This isn't perhaps because of how sorry you are, right? Because I'm still angry and you haven't given me a decent apology."

"Not yet, I haven't."

Mello dove for Matt's neck again, but Matt was too quick. He dodged and pushed Mello away, keeping him at arm's length.

"Stay."

Mello pouted, but did as he was told. Matt eyed him slowly before grabbing hold of the towel around Mello's neck and tugged it, yanking him closer.

"Come."

Matt pulled Mello down the hall with him, leading them to the only bedroom in the apartment. Stopping before the bed, Matt turned to Mello, but he was already being pushed down onto the bed. The blond crawled up on top of him.

"I'm not very good at taking orders."

But Matt had barely gotten to take charge. "Hey, wait, I- mhm…"

Mello silenced him with a kiss, letting his hands roam across Matt's bare chest. His hips hovered just above the red-head's crotch, the promise of pleasure that Mello wasn't ready to give.

Yet.

Mello moved his lips down to Matt's neck, leaving a trail of bites all the way down to his shoulder. He stopped for a moment to gaze at the man underneath him. _He's so beautiful._

Matt saw his chance and kicked Mello's knee out from under him whilst pushing himself up, effectively flipping them over. He straddled the blond.

"I thought this was an apology for me," Matt chided.

Mello frowned up at him. "It _is_. But it's a little harder to do it from down here."

"And if I like you down there?"

Mello stayed silent. His glare was a clear challenge that Matt intended to win.

Matt slid his hands down to Mello's crotch, stroking him through his sweat pants. He lowered his mouth to Mello's, but as the blond came up to meet him, Matt ducked and kissed his skin right above the tank top's lining. Leaving one hand on the bulge in Mello's pants, Matt brought his other up and slowly dragged the shirt up Mello's chest. His mouth followed shortly after, trailing kisses and saliva across his belly.

Mello grabbed on to Matt's head and tried pulling him closer, but Matt resisted.

"Dammit, Mattie, come here," Mello growled.

"Don't wanna," Matt mumbled against his skin.

He halted.

"In fact," he crawled up Mello's chest, "I figured out what I _do_ want."

"Yeah?" Mello grabbed Matt's hips and craned his neck to reach his boyfriend's skin, who evaded him once again by placing a hand over Mello's mouth. With his other hand, he opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out a pair of leather cuffs.

"Wait, Matt…really?"

"I always wear them. It's your turn. C'mon. Hands up."

Mello eyed the cuffs suspiciously. "But I _promise_ I will make you feel really good. I can't do that tied down…"

"This is what I want. And it is _my_ apology from you."

Mello couldn't show weakness. He hated losing control. But he loved Matt, so he relented and weakly moved his arms to the headboard.

"Good boy," Matt cooed, which was met with a threatening teeth chomp. "Don't worry. You'll like it."

Mello grunted in disbelief. The leather slid around his wrists with ease. Once Matt tightened the cuffs, he slid back down to sit on Mello's stomach. His eyes quickly surveyed his boyfriend's body and decided to rid him of his shirt. Sliding it up over the blond's head, the fabric rested around his cuffed wrists.

"Happy now?" Mello asked.

"It's better…but," Matt reached under the bed. "Close your eyes."

"Mattie. Why?"

"Close your eyes."

"Tell me."

"Close your eyes, dammit."

"Ugh." Mello squeezed his eyes shut, but began to protest once he felt the fabric sliding around his head. "A blindfold? Really? Matt, c'mon. Where'd you even get that?"

"I wanted to try it," he admitted. "I was going to ask you to put it on me next time, but now you get to wear it first."

There was something in Matt's voice that touched Mello, so he decided he might as well try it. He _did_ make him mad, and _maybe_ he might enjoy it.

"Oh!"

That felt _good._

Matt had ground his hips down into Mello and the sensations were amplified tenfold since he could no longer move his hands or see. He felt Matt adjust his body and slid off of him. _Where is he going?_ He listened and could hear Matt making small movements. His body was alight with anticipation. He felt feather-light touches on his ankles and Matt slowly spread his legs apart. He ever so delicately trailed his hands along both of Mello's thighs and pulled the sweat pants from his hips. Not surprisingly, Mello wasn't wearing anything else and his cock sprung out.

The pulling motion stopped. Mello waited. _What's going on?_ His breathing quickened. Then, Matt's soft lips touched the tip of his cock. Pleasure shot through his core.

"Jesus! Matt!"

He heard Matt chuckle darkly before giving the head a lick. Mello groaned, trying to keep himself from unraveling. But Matt returned to working off Mello's sweats, so Mello had a little time to recompose himself.

Once his clothes were fully removed, however, Matt got off the bed again. He removed his jeans, and then-nothing. _He's too good at being quiet._ Mello waited. And waited. His cock twitched with the anticipation of the pleasure to come. _What's he thinki-_

Nails scraped his sides and he couldn't stop the moan from erupting from his mouth. Rough hands snatched his face and lips crashed into his. Matt's tongue immediately sought entrance, which Mello granted. The sounds of their mouths and the crash of their teeth filled Mello's head. His hands subconsciously tried to reach for Matt, but the cuffs held him back, frustrating him and turning him on simultaneously.

Matt broke off the kiss. "Keep that mouth ready."

Mello knew where this was going. He licked his lips. He felt Matt shift until his knees were on either side of Mello's head. The head of Matt's cock touched his lips and he welcomed the member into the heat of his mouth. Matt shuddered as Mello sucked, swirling his tongue around the intrusion. Matt thrust once, twice, and pulled back. Mello released the head with a pop, but Matt thrust back into his mouth almost immediately.

His cock hit the back of Mello's throat and he gagged, but Matt continued fucking his mouth. The lack of oxygen made him slightly light-headed and the squelching sounds of saliva on skin filled his ears. All he tasted was Matt, Matt, Matt and he was all he could hear and all he could feel. He wanted him more than ever and he couldn't fucking _touch_ him because of the damn cuffs. To compensate, he started bobbing his head in rhythm with Matt's thrusts, adjusting himself so he could take him in deeper without gagging.

But sucking was just boring. Matt thrust, and as he pulled away, Mello scraped his teeth along the sides of Matt's penis. He gasped.

"God, Mells….shit!"

Something shot out and hit Mello's gag reflex, but his willpower allowed him to swallow. He continued doing so until Matt finished.

Matt pulled himself away from Mello's mouth, thighs quivering.

"Sneaky bastard."

"I thought making you come was the point."

Matt heard the smirk before he saw it.

"You're gonna pay for that."

"Oh will I?"

And Mello definitely did.


End file.
